


Tell Me, Who's Watching?

by Ileana_N



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV Outsider, Schmoop, Science Bros, Secret Relationship, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ileana_N/pseuds/Ileana_N
Summary: Помогая в мастерской, Брюс замечает, что кое-что немного поменялось.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Kudos: 80





	Tell Me, Who's Watching?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tell Me, Who's Watching?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206885) by [ceealaina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceealaina/pseuds/ceealaina). 



Брюс как раз был в самом разгаре медитации, когда услышал тихую трель входящего звонка, неуклонно становящуюся громче и громче. Он тяжело вздохнул, но все-таки не то чтобы он еще к этому не привык. И пусть он редко признавал такое вслух, но это была справедливая плата за семью и команду, которым он мог доверять.

– Да? – спросил Брюс вообще комнату, и голос Тони тут же зазвучал в пространстве.

– Брюс! Мишка Брюси, любовь моей жизни – ш-ш-ш, веди себя прилично – мне нужна твоя экспертная оценка, ну пожа-а-алуйста!

Брюс поймал себя на улыбке.

– И с чем там нужна помощь?

– О, это старая проблема с нашим Морозко. В соединениях что-то странное, – дальше последовал какой-то тихий разговор и потом Тони продолжил: – В общем, может, будет проще, если ты просто придешь сюда?..

Брюс закатил глаза, но он все равно ничем не был занят, а медитация могла и подождать.

– Сейчас спущусь.

Тихо зайдя в мастерскую, Брюс обнаружил Баки, уютно устроившегося в кожаном кресле, которое Тони специально приспособил для обслуживания руки, чтоб было настолько далеко от адских приспособлений Гидры, насколько это вообще возможно. Баки сидел без рубашки, но, кажется, совсем не стеснялся этого. Он смотрел только на Тони, сидящего на верстаке рядом с ним, наклоняющегося чуть ближе, пока они оба над чем-то смеялись. Они еще его не заметили, и Брюс на мгновение замер в дверях, моргая от вида этой картины маслом.

На лице Тони был написан чистый восторг, а в ответной улыбке Баки и его взгляде не было привычной мучительной боли. Брюс почувствовал, как и сам улыбается, пока разглядывал их короткий момент, замечая, как раздвинуты ноги Баки, как он откинулся на спинку кресла, открытый и расслабленный, как Тони наклоняется вперед, комфортно двигаясь в чужом пространстве. Рука Баки свободно лежала на столе совсем близко к бедру Тони. За время, пока Брюс смотрел, тот протянул и свою, накрывая ладонь Баки, поглаживая большим пальцем костяшки.

Брюс прочистил горло и вошел в комнату так, будто только-только появился на пороге. Парочка не полностью отпрянули друг от друга, но все же немного отодвинулись, и рука Баки выскользнула из-под ладони Тони так плавно, что Брюс и не догадался бы, где она была, если бы не засвидетельствовал это минуту назад. Они оба повернулись к нему с яркими – но по-разному – улыбками, и Брюс невозмутимо ответил тем же, направляясь к ним. Если они захотят поделиться со всеми, то так и сделают, и когда придет время, Брюс обязательно скажет, как счастлив за них.

– Итак, с чем имеем дело сегодня?

Теперь, когда он догадался, он не мог поверить, что совсем не понимал этого раньше. Даже пытаясь ничего не показывать, они все равно постоянно касались друг друга: то едва заметно гладя плечо друг друга, то легонько касаясь кончиками пальцев чужой ноги. Не то чтобы в этом было что-то необычное для Тони, но Брюс никогда еще не видел Баки таким тактильным. Как впрочем и таким спокойным и расслабленным. Они постоянно над чем-то смеялись, и это был не напряженный звук, как раньше, когда Баки бывал в мастерской. Нет, его смех был открытым и легким, словно он и вправду чувствовал себя хорошо здесь, и глаза Тони загорались каждый раз, когда он слышал эти чудесные переливы, и его собственные улыбки, когда Баки и самому удавалось повеселить его, были наполнены не чем иным, как искренним восторгом.

И в конце концов, были еще и просто взгляды, которые становились ну совсем очевидными, когда предмет воздыханий как раз отвлекался. Тони постоянно поглядывал на Баки, будто изучая, и теплые чувства еще больше смягчали выражение его лица в эти моменты. И каждый раз, когда Тони суетился по залу, подыскивая инструмент или проверяя показатели, глаза Баки неотрывно следили за ним – так он хотел, чтобы Тони поскорей вернулся. 

Брюс осознал, что и сам прячет улыбки, склоняясь над заметками или отворачиваясь, якобы читая что-то, лишь бы они не заметили, с каким трудом он борется с собой, чтоб откровенно не захихикать. Было что-то такое сладко-милое в том, как эти двое взрослых мужчин настолько неподдельно нежно обращались друг с другом. Трудно было не улыбаться, даже когда он чувствовал от этого острую боль в груди.

Они уже заканчивали, и Брюс собирал свои записи для дальнейшей работы и перевода в электронный вид (он всегда делал заметки ручкой на бумаге, и легкое раздражение Тони не переставало его веселить), когда вдруг Тони пересекся с ним взглядом:

– Доктор Беннер? Можно мне шепнуть вам кое-что на ушко, пока вы не ушли?

Брюс чуть не прозевал очень тихий удивленный звук, который издал Баки, но мимо Брюса не прошла их бессловесная беседа, закончившаяся забовной игрой бровями в исполнении Тони и полусмущенной ухмылкой Баки, что без всяких сомнений означало обещание вернуться через пару минут. С ухмылкой покачав головой Брюс вернулся к записям, пока шаги Баки не стихли за дверью мастерской.

– Ты хотел спросить о результатах тех экспериментов над скоростью, которые мы проводили на прошлой неделе? – уточнил он, моргнув Тони с самым будничным выражением лица, которое только мог отыграть.

Тони смотрел на него долгое мгновение, явно пытаясь понять, серьезен ли Брюс, но потом просто покачал головой.

– Ну ты и мудильник, – проворчал он, и Брюс захохотал в голос. – Ты серьезно пытаешься заставить меня это сказать?

Брюс только плечом повел.

– Не знаю, о чем ты.

Тони сперва надулся, но вскоре тоже заулыбался:

– Я просто… Кажется, Баки не заметил, что ты все понял, и я был бы признателен, если бы ты оставил все в секрете, ладно? Ушло много сил, чтобы убедить Баки, что все в порядке и мы можем попробовать, что он не причинит мне вреда и… м-м… – он потер затылок, прежде чем снова поднять глаза на Брюса. – Я боюсь, что просто все испорчу, когда остальные узнают, так что я хотел бы подождать еще какое-то время.

Брюс посмотрел на него с сочувствием, и Тони закатил от этого глаза, раздраженно уводя взгляд в сторону, на что Брюс только покачал головой.

– Ты ничего не испортишь, Тони, – мягко заверил он. Тони издал неубежденный звук, но не стал спорить, и Брюс ласково похлопал его по плечу. – Но не волнуйся, я никому ничего не выдам. Для такого и нужны научные бро?

Тони наклонил голову, разглядывая его мгновение, будто не мог понять, дразнит ли его Брюс, но тот подмигнул, и лицо Тони осветилось довольной улыбкой.

– Ловлю на слове, Зеленушка, – ответил он Брюсу таким же задорным подмигиванием. – А сейчас извини, но, пожалуй, мне надо обесчестить одного парня, – у него вырвался невольный смешок абсолютного счастья, и он почти вприпрыжку унесся к выходу. – Увидимся позже!

– Ну нет, Тони, – крикнул ему Брюс вслед, – не хочу слышать никаких подробностей!


End file.
